Dragon Slayer
The Dragonslayer is the oversized sword Guts has wielded since the Eclipse and is his primary weapon for slaying demons as the Black Swordsman. Due to the swords' incredible size and weight, the Dragonslayer functions more like a sort of bladed club than an actual sword, though Guts is more than capable of using it to cut things apart. The sheer momentum of Guts swinging it is more than enough to tear anyone caught in the attack to pieces in one swing. Even Apostles can barely stand up to the blade, and often have their bones or internal organs heavily damaged by an attack from the weapon. Usage It is assumed that Guts can wield the bulky Dragonslayer since he is shown using a regular sword as early as age six to train with Gambino (having refused to use a short sword). At nine years old, he wields a bastard sword during his first castle siege accompanied by his mercenary group. In later years, Guts graduates to a long sword and kills a general before handing his prize money to Gambino; he then moves on to a greatsword followed by a two-handed greatsword until he is fifteen, when he uses an over-sized two-hander to kill Bazuso. Ever since then, Guts has been using a sword bigger than his previous one. He has fought, carried, and practiced with oversized swords almost all his life, granting him a physique strong enough to wield the Dragonslayer. This can be taken as symbolizing Guts' increasing burden of living. He also has a magnetic clamp in his prosthetic arm to assist him in holding it. Abilities Due to the slaying of countless Apostles, Apostle Spawn and even the impaling of a member of the God Hand with the Dragonslayer, the blade has been soaked on an almost daily basis in the blood of supernatural entities. As a result, the blade has gradually become stronger and more effective against monsters and evil spirits. Appearance Sometimes noted to be more akin to "a heap of raw iron" than a sword, the Dragonslayer is a massive weapon that is larger than Gutshttps://gyazo.com/29cf6ca56a0bc5a7a32764e01c7a4984 and is wide enough to be used as a shield against projectiles. Owing to the sheer size of the blade, the Dragonslayer has no crossguard; the blade itself, being both wider and thicker than the grip, functions as an improvised one instead. A single bolt holds the blade and hilt together, and at the end of the bolt is a single chain link, which functions as the sword's sheath; by slinging a hook over his shoulder, Guts can simply loop the hook into the chain to allow the sword to hang off his back. History As a young man, the blacksmith Godo lives in a castle town far from the hut he would one day call home. The castle town's sovereign, a king, sends out a proclamation to all of his vassals to forge a sword that would be capable of killing a dragon, and Godo's liege lord entrusts him with the task of doing so. Tired of crafting ornate weapons for nobles who seek elegance in their armaments, Godo takes the task seriously, creating the huge, but unusable, Dragonslayer. Offended at how crude and impractical the Dragonslayer is, Godo's liege lord threatens the blacksmith's life, forcing Godo to flee the castle town and settle down at his mine. The Dragonslayer is kept in storage for years until it is discovered by Guts during a fight against an Apostle, where the Black Swordsman wields it with ease, shocking Godo, who thought the sword's weight made it unusable as a weapon. Since then, Guts has made effective use of the Dragonslayer against spirits, monsters and Apostles. Gallery Dragonslayer Coloured.jpg|The chain link is used to hang on a hook located on Guts' back. Concept.jpg|Guts sheaths the Dragonslayer. Trivia * It is implied to be heavier than five-hundred pounds. * It is a common misconception that the Dragonslayer was once used to actually kill a dragon. This comes from online mistranslations. * The Dragonslayer is considered by many to be one of the most influential and iconic swords in all of Japanese media due to its absurd size and power. Many different media pay homage to this weapon - most notably, the series. ** features a weapon called the "Dragon Bone Smasher" which is a giant sword that looks very similar to the Dragonslayer and has a similar description in-game; it states that it can "scarcely be called a sword", much like the Dragonslayer. ** features a weapon simply titled "Greatsword" which looks similar to the Dragonslayer in length and handle, while the Crypt Blacksword, from the same game, has a similar design to that of the Dragonslayer's blade. ** also features a sword titled "Greatsword" which looks similar to the Dragonslayer and is identical to the one found in Dark Souls II, except its blade gets narrower the further it is from the handle, unlike the previous sword. Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Magical Category:Items